


Possessive

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, M/M, fucking starbucks, shirokane, shirokaneki is pretty aggressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide are in Starbucks. Kaneki is very possessive of Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHangedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/gifts).



> Once again, I wrote an entire fan fiction in a bunch of texts...  
>  I have no standards   
> So I really like the idea of ShiroKane being more aggressive and stuff, and thus this was born while I was standing in line at Starbucks

Kaneki cracked his knuckles, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly as he stood in line with Hide. He wasn't sure why he let him drag out him to Starbucks, but the promise of coffee was enough to sway him. If only the line wasn't so obscenely long. 

Then there was the fact that Hide was chatting with some girl ahead of him. Never mind the fact that she was in one of his classes. 

He glared at her over Hide's shoulder, before grabbing his hand, and pulling on it gently to remind him that he was there. 

Hide looked back at him, raising his eyebrows, before squeezing his hand and turning back to his classmate. Kaneki huffed, and grit his teeth.   
The line moved up a bit, and Hide pulled Kaneki along while we pouted behind him. 

It really was frustrating. 

Obviously, being subtle was doing nothing for him.   
Hide was his, dammit.   
And he was still ignoring him.   
The line shuffled forward again, and he took the opportunity to wind his arm around Hide's stomach, dropping his hand and putting his face in his shoulder. 

Hide didn't pause as he spoke, putting his hand on Kaneki's. He remained unfazed, even as the girl raised her eyebrows and looked at Kaneki. 

The ghoul raised his head just enough to look her in the eye, and glare, making her step back, and turn to the front without a word. 

"Was that necessary?" Hide turned his head slightly, and Kaneki let him go, going around to his front, and putting his hands on Hide's hips. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hide gestured toward his classmate again, who had put her headphones in.   
"It's not like she was going to hit on me or whatever. It's pretty clear that I'm spoken for." 

Kaneki couldn't help but smirk, glancing at Hide's neck for a second before looking him in the eye again.   
"She was being too friendly."   
He put his hand on Hide's cheek, who rolled his eyes.   
"It's called being polite."   
It was Kaneki's turn to roll his eyes as he pulled Hide towards him, moving with the line.   
"She was making eyes at you. Probably." He muttered, looking away.   
"You need to relax."

Hide poked his side, and Kaneki grabbed his hand again. "I'm relaxed enough."   
Hide snorted, and walked to the cashier, deciding to order in lieu of responding. 

As the waited for their order, Kaneki noticed with a certain amount of satisfaction that Hide's classmate was keeping a large distance away from them. 

He pressed up against his side, kissing him on the cheek, and biting his ear. Hide flinched, and cracked a smile, pushing him off with a laugh. 

"We're in public," he mumbled "please chill." Kaneki shrugged, keeping a firm hold on his hand, and fighting the urge to push him against the counter and start biting him again. 

He'd feel bad if he got hide kicked out. 

Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sequel thing. Also Kaneki makes really bad pick up lines

The walk home from Starbucks was an interesting one. Kaneki maintained a firm grip on Hide's hand, swinging lightly as he sipped his drink. 

Hide remained quiet, keeping his straw firmly placed in his mouth. He kept his eyes forward, feeling a little frustrated at Kaneki's display. 

Kaneki glanced at him every now and then, deciding that he probably felt bad about being so possessive.   
Well maybe more sorry that Hide was upset about it.   
That was more likely. 

He chewed his lip for a moment, thinking of some way to get Hide to be less upset with him. 

It was with the last gulp of his beverage that he got an epiphany. 

"Hey Hide." He bumped their shoulders.   
"Hmm?" Hide didn't release his straw, but turned his head a little to look at him.   
With a straight face, Kaneki said, "They call me coffee. Because I grind so fine." 

Hide blinked, And stopped to turn and face Kaneki. He even squinted slightly, trying to make sense of what he just heard.   
"Wha-"  
"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and I together."   
"Kan-"  
"Are you tired? Because you were running through my-mph!"   
Hide slapped a hand over Kaneki's mouth, steadily turning more red by the second.   
"What the hell?"   
Kaneki shrugged, unsure how to explain. He just peeled Hide's hand off his face, and leaned in to kiss his nose. 

Hide shook his head, and tugged Kaneki's hand, before beginning to walk again.   
He couldn't believe him. It's like along with his humanity, Kaneki lost any sense of shame he used to have. 

Not that hide was totally innocent himself, but he doesn't recall ever trying to bite Kaneki in public. 

Kaneki meanwhile, had exactly that on his mind. He looked around them, noticing how busy the crowds were. It would be so easy to just...  
To push Hide into an alley. 

Which is precisely what happened. 

Hide, Caught off guard, dropped his drink, which was just as well since they were soon pressed up by his head, and against the wall. 

He almost hated that he was so used to this happening. 

Kaneki pressed their foreheads together, and pressed his knee against Hide's, prying his legs open slightly.   
He gave him a smile, and kissed his jaw.   
"You're cute like this."   
Offended, Hide clenched his fists.   
"Hey-ah~!"  
He felt Kaneki sink his teeth into his neck, just softly enough that it wouldn't break his skin. He sunk back against the wall slightly, feeling his tongue run over his skin.   
He probably wouldn't get over that feeling. 

But he could live without the possibility of someone looking in their direction and seeing them in this position.


End file.
